Two Faced, Backstabbing Bridesmaid
by LostInspiration312
Summary: Sakura never thought it would happen. Sasuke had fallen in love, but not with her. And he was getting married! Now what was she to do? Well... become his fiancée's bridesmaid of course. Her Two Faced, Backstabbing Bridesmaid... NaruXSakuXSasuXHina


**The message that started it all...**

-XOXOXO-

Today was the day she had dreamt of her entire life.

Or more precisely, the day she dreamt of ever since she laid eyes upon the cute dark haired boy. It was amazing how their love withstood the test of time. They had their share of obstacles, but it was all worth it in the end.

As the soft music played and her bridesmaids made their way to the altar she looked down at her hand. Her beautiful engagement ring caught a flash of light. "I'm getting married today…" She said blissfully as tears of joy welled up in her eyes.

"Sakura, it's time." A deep voice said, startling her from her reverie. She looked back and saw her masked friend holding out his arm for her to take. "I can't believe this, I'm getting married!" She whispered ecstatically. His eyes crinkled under his mask as he took her hand and placed it around his arm. "Now, now don't cry you'll ruin your make-up."

She giggled and grinned as they made their way. They entered the room and instantly everyone stood up as the bride's theme started to play. They couldn't help but gasp in awe about how beautiful this young bride looked. "Thank you for walking me to the altar… you have no idea how much this means to me." She told her friend. He chuckled. "This is the closest I'll ever get to it."

She laughed at what he had said but stopped the moment she saw who was waiting for her at the end of the walk. "Sasuke…" she whispered. He looked so handsome standing there in his black tuxedo, and for the first time since they've known each other he smiled shamelessly for everyone to see.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked. "I do." The man next to her replied. He then lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before lowering it once more. As he left, her love took a step down and held out his hand. She smiled at him and gently placed her hand in his.

"I love you." He whispered when she was finally standing next to him. But before she could answer a sudden bang was heard from the doors. The guests all looked towards it and as if on cue it burst open.

"NO! I OBJECT! I OBJECT!"

"WHAT!?" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, uncaring of the shocked look on the guests faces.

"Sakura please!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

* * *

"SAKURA WAKE UP!"

A loud banging noise from her bedroom door soon followed the irritating screeching of her _oh so beloved_ roommate.

"SHUT UUUUUP!" She roared and threw a pillow towards it. "YOU RUINED MY DREAM GODDAMNIT!"

Sakura Haruno, a young woman who's usually good-natured, ahem, groaned as she covered her exhausted self with her comforter. She had _finally_ reached her anticipated day-off from the hospital and she was determined to make the most of it. Make the most of it, meaning sleeping for the most part until noon... But even so, she wasn't going to deal with Naruto's antics now!

"But Sakura!" She heard him whine. She cursed and put another pillow over her head. Suddenly the door burst open and in came a disheveled Naruto.

"What do you want!?" She hissed as she angrily sat up. She gasped at his attire… or lack thereof. Fresh from the shower his wet hair stuck to his face and only a towel hung from his waist. Roar!

"Put some damn clothes on!" She already knew how all his effort in the gym paid off. He didn't have to shove it in her face! That sounded so wrong…

"But this can't wait!" Naruto said in a mixture of worry and excitement. She hated when he was like this. No matter how hard she tried, she could never stay angry at him while he was wearing his signature grin.

"What's _so_ important that you had to wa-"

"It's Sasuke! Sakura, he called and left a message! He's-AAARGMPH!"

"MOVE!" Sakura shrieked as she roughly shoved him aside, unconscious of the fact that she was only in her underwear. Her blond haired friend was amazed at how quickly she got out of bed just because of one single word. His eyes traveled up her body.

Then again it did have its advantages…

Naruto let out a low whistle. "Nice panties Sakura."

"SHUT UP! Why didn't you wait for me!?" She bellowed as she ran to the living room. _"Sasuke called?"_ She thought. _"I didn't even hear the phone ring!" _

Naruto ran after her clutching his towel, sending drops of water everywhere he went. "Sakura! Wait you have to listen to me!"

"Shush! I have to hear this first!" She yelled, as she positioned herself on the sofa, almost shaking with anticipation. She was going to get news about Sasuke! Seven months ago he left Konoha saying how he needed a break from his life. Naruto and her didn't want him to leave, but thought maybe it was the best thing for him. Besides, neither of them wanted to see their dearest friend have a burn-out! Being CEO of his own company at such a young age might have pushed him to leave even more… Or maybe it was being Konoha's most sought after bachelor?

But that's just what I think.

* * *

Sakura pressed the play button and waited. _"Hey guys."_ The familiar deep voice said. "AAH!" Sakura squealed. It's not like Sasuke hadn't kept in touch with them, it's just that he'd usually send emails or postcards. But now hearing his voice… It sent chills down her spine.

"Sasuke!" She beamed. "But Sakura!" Naruto intervened worriedly. Sakura made a fist and he instantly flinched and backed away. _"Just quietly walk away and everything will be fine…" _Naruto told himself. But even if that's what he thought he still ended up sitting on the couch across from hers. I'd move if I were him…

"_Been awhile."_ Sasuke's voice continued. _"I hope Sakura's not to angry at me, heh Screw-up?"_ Naruto simply snorted. _"Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm not coming back yet."_

"Then why bother calling!?" Sakura asked furiously. Naruto flinched._ "Oh you'll see..." _he thought_._

"_But I have some news. I don't really know how to say this… It's just so… Shit… I don't' even know how to say it. I don't even know if I can say everything in such a short ti-" _Sasuke's message got cut off.

"WHAT!?" Sakura shrieked. "No! What happened!?"

"Just wait a minute it'll continue in the next message!" Naruto replied. Sakura breathed in deep. "Well I hope so!"

The beep rang and like Naruto said, Sasuke was there_. "Tell your freaking machine not to cut me off damn it!"_ his voice said, clearly irritated. Sakura and Naruto shared laugh. _"Okay so I'll make this quick. Guys… I met someone... A girl, Naruto, a girl." _A low chuckle resonated from the voice as Sakura froze on her seat. Naruto clenched his towel tightly; fearing her reaction on what was coming next.

"_But there's more… I'm getting married." _

* * *

"No…" Sakura mumbled. _"No he can't!" _She thought desperately. Sasuke was getting married? Her Sasuke? No that wasn't possible, she was hearing things. Or she was probably in a nightmare. If I was her I'd think I was experiencing both.

But enough about me…

Sakura flat lined at that moment. No thoughts, feelings or sounds went through her mind; only Sasuke's voice repeating those dreadful words over and over again like it was a mantra.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned carefully. Said woman snapped out of her trance and looked at him. He didn't like how blank her expression turned and how pale she became.

"Wait a minute I didn't hear everything." She said as she pressed the play button. She had to hear it one more time, just to make sure…

She didn't listen until the moment of his confession turned up. _"I'm getting married. In a month." _He gave a small laugh._ "I hope you saved up for a dress Sakura. Anyway I'll give you more info later. I don't want to get cut off again. See you guys."_

And just like that the message ended.

And just like that Sakura felt her entire world crumble. She clutched the couch's hand rest, thinking it would stop the falling sensation she had.

I'm sorry my pink-haired friend, but it won't stop. Not yet at least.

"_This can't be happening." _Sakura thought._ "Sasuke can't get married! He's too young!" _She clutched the hand rest tighter. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. She had already planned everything. Everything! Sasuke was supposed to come back to Konoha and she was supposed to greet him with open arms. In the time he left, Sasuke would've come to the conclusion that everything he wanted was right here!And in his epiphany he would realize that _she _was the one for him! Not some whore he picked up god knows where! And maybe after a year or two of dating, and her becoming a successful and thriving surgeon, they'd get married.

Like she always dreamed of…

Naruto continued observing her from where he sat. _"This isn't good."_ he thought. _"I've haven't seen Sakura like this in a long time."_

Usually, Sakura would go and speak her mind regardless of the consequences it would have afterwards. But when something happened and her emerald eyes lost their shine, he knew. He knew it would be bad. Naruto could only count the number of times he saw Sakura in such a state.

And the cause of that would often be a certain dark haired jerk…

The first was when they were teenagers and Sasuke had run away, only to come back three years later a changed man. She had spent the first few days crying over him, then walking around lifelessly the days that followed. And when she had finally gotten over it, and turned all her sadness into fierceness, Sasuke came back. With a shocking love confession.

Oh yes Naruto remembered that day… it hurt like hell.

The second was when they broke up. Luckily it was friendly, with each one of them realizing they were going down different paths. But she had the same look in her eyes. The same sadness that was so deep it killed her.

Then there was the third time, when her parents had died. She remained quiet and tearless during the whole funeral, only to breakdown once everyone was gone leaving her in the privacy of her apartment with her two best friends.

And now this time… Naruto looked away angrily. Because of Sasuke… Again! He didn't know whether to feel happy for his friend or not. All he knew was for the time being another emotion, hatred, seemed more welcoming.

Love hurts doesn't it?

* * *

"Sasuke's not getting married." Sakura mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I said, Sasuke's _not_ getting married!" She said louder.

Naruto shook his head in pure bewilderment. "But Sakura…" he started. "Sasuke just said-"

"I'm not losing him again!" Sakura said as she furiously stood up. "There's no fucking way he's getting married to some, some _girl_ he barely knows!"

Sakura speed walked back to her room. Something had exploded inside of her. She wasn't going to have it. No not again. Sasuke, Naruto and she were best friends ever since they were little brats. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but she wasn't going to see him leave their lives once again. _"Who's this bitch anyway?"_ she thought bitterly. _"Who does she think she is barging into our lives like that?" _

She went into her room and started frantically looking for her clothes. She opened her closet not caring that it slammed against the wall and took out the first items of clothing she could find. She didn't even care that she didn't take a shower, she was a woman on a mission and no one would mess with her.

Unfortunately Naruto followed her to the room. "Sakura! Wait, think this out!"

She angrily shoved a t-shirt above her head. "No I already know what I'm going to do!"

"But I don't think you sh-"

"That I should WHAT!?" Sakura yelled as she put on her pants with great difficultly. "Just let him go again!?"

Naruto felt like he was shrinking with every word she said. He didn't want Sakura to do anything she might regret, but he still wanted _live_ as well…

"You know, it's so typical of Sasuke!" She scowled as she passed Naruto on her doorway. He slowly followed her as she continued on her Sasuke-bashing rampage. "Calling to say he's getting married? MARRIED! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Naruto winced at her tone but still went with her in their bathroom. Like a good friend he sat on the toilet seat as Sakura went over to the sink and grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste, her hands shaking with anger. Naruto noticed how in her fury she didn't realize that she took his toothbrush instead of her own…She put it in her mouth and started brushing forcefully.

"Your gums will bleed." Naruto said timidly.

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled the foam running down her mouth. Naruto clenched his jaw in order to fight back his laughter. This wasn't the time to laugh, and he was certain he'd get it if he did.

Sakura spat out loudly in the sink. "How can he do this to us?" She asked desperately before stuffing Naruto's toothbrush back in her mouth. "How can he always do this to us!?"

Naruto was going to answer but Sakura cut in once again. "And who is this whore anyway!?" she spat once again. "WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?" She yelled as she stabbed Sasuke's imaginary fiancée with the toothbrush.

"He fell in love with her." Naruto calmly said with a shrug.

"In love!?" Sakura snorted snapping him out of his thoughts. "That's not love!" She said as she angrily put the toothbrush away. "When did they even MEET!?"

Naruto slowly stood up. "Sakura listen-"

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Sakura said as she pushed Naruto back down on the toilet seat. "Aren't you the least bit upset that even YOU didn't know ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!?"

He had to admit, he was surprised and a little hurt. They told each other everything (almost). He knew Sasuke was secretive, but even so, he was getting married. This was big. Why wouldn't Sasuke mention a girl he met?

"I thought so." She said as she hurriedly went back into her room. Naruto looked down at his knees and sighed. Maybe Sakura hadn't gotten over him after all… He stood up and followed her. When he entered her room he found her rummaging through her closest.

"Your bag is on the kitchen table." He mumbled. Sakura hit her head in realization. "Thanks." She muttered as she rushed back to their kitchen.

"Wait! Sakura where are you going!?" Naruto asked frantically as he followed after her. Was she really thinking of following Sasuke? They didn't even know where he was! He could be in the freaking Amazon for all they knew!

"I've got to fix something." She said as she unlocked the doors and put on her flip-flops. She looked back at her uncharacteristically silent best friend. He was looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head. He wanted to say something.

"I'm not an idiot Naruto." She sighed as her shoulders slumped. "I'm not going after Sasuke."

"Yet." He mumbled as he lowered his hand.

Sakura stood still and watched her friend. She hated seeing him like this. She really cared about him, really she did. It just wasn't the same way she felt when she was with Sasuke…

"Oh Naruto…" She whispered as she walked over to hug him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll be right back." She murmured. They then let go of each other as she ran to the door…

Unfortunately their floor was still wet from all the drops Naruto had dripped everywhere.

Needless to say Sakura's butt came to a sudden meeting with the floor.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

"Jesus Sakura you look like shit."

She groaned as she looked back at her boss. Did she think she gave a damn about how she looked?

"Tsunade please…" She begged as she sat down miserably. The smell of sterilized walls was something she was used too, yet today she couldn't stand it. "I have to talk to you."

"What's the matter?" the chief of surgery asked as she looked through some papers on her desk. Sakura wondered how she could ask what she wanted. The hustle and bustle of the hospital didn't help much.

"Sakura I don't have ti-"

"I want to take a leave of absence." She quickly said. This caused the busty blonde to stop her movements and look up at her. "A what?" She asked.

"A leave of absence." Sakura replied defiantly. Tsunade sighed as she pushed herself up. "Sakura you can't just take a leave of absence without warning."

"It's very important." She answered. The two women stared at each other, hoping the other would look away. Unfortunately that wouldn't happen.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked with a look that made her want to take back her request.

"My god-mother died." Sakura said. _"Oh God, God please forgive me…"_ she prayed silently.

"Chiyo?"

"_This is so wrong…" _Sakura thought. "Yes."

"…I'm so sorry Sakura…" Tsunade whispered.

Everyone knew how Chiyo had taken Sakura in when her parents died. She was just seventeen when it had happened, and all immediate family was unknown to her. Although, everyone also knew how she had decided to go around the world now that she was retired and Sakura was all grown up. No one knew, however, how Sakura just talked to her two days ago asking how Venice was…

"W-What happened?" Tsunade asked carefully, sitting herself beside her apprentice.

"_What happened?"_ Sakura mused. She never thought about how she could've died… What could happen to someone in Venice? "There was… she- umm…."

"It's okay if it's too difficult Sakura…"

"_I'm going to hell for this.__"_

The older woman gently placed a hand over hers. "Take all the time you need."

"_Oh well…YEEEEEEEEEES!"_

* * *

"You have no new messages."

The handsome young man sighed as he ran his hands frustratedly through his dark hair. He would've thought that by now at least of one his friends would've tried to reach him.

He walked back to the couch he had occupied and lay down. He placed his hands beneath his head and closed his eyes. _"Whatever,"_ he thought. _"They're probably still sleeping." _Sasuke Uchiha would never admit his impatience at receiving news from his two friends. Hell, he never admitted openly that they _were_ friends. He just thought that something like this would raise a reaction from them.

He opened his eyes and stared at the crisp white ceiling. He winced at the brightness the sun added to it and closed his eyes once more. He was well aware that what he had announced was a huge deal. And he also knew that telling them by phone wasn't the best way to reveal it… He gave out another loud sigh. It's not like he planned on falling in love… he never did. It just happened.

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps make their way towards him. He smiled as he felt her lay next to him, placing her hand on his chest. "No news yet?"

"No." He replied as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I still think you should've told them in person." She mumbled as she snuggled in closer.

"Why?" he asked with a smirk, his eyes still closed. He felt her gently nudge him. "Because they're your friends."

"No they aren't." he shrugged.

"Sasuke." She said sternly. Well, she thought it was stern. Sasuke opened his eyes and couldn't help but kiss her cute pouting lips. She looked adorable when she tried to boss him around. His kissed turned her cheeks pink and her frown even deeper. He smirked lightly as he softly kissed her again.

"Whatever you say Hinata."

* * *

**My second fic! I never thought I'd post this…**** Seriously, I had big doubts about this story. But then I thought… "What the hell, the worse that could happen is me getting some flames." And the best is people liking it. I really hope you did because that just gives me more incentive to update which I already have a difficult time doing. But I have a feeling I'll have a lot of fun with this one. As some of you might have noticed this is in fact inspired by **_**My Best Friend's Wedding**_**. But don't think I'll copy every single thing that happens there though. That isn't my goal lol. I also want to note that this is in no way a Hinata bashing fic, or a Sakura bashing fic. I love both of them! lSo I'd love it if none of you state how much you hate a certain character until you've gotten the chance to know more abotu them... well in this story I mean lol. **

**So thanks for reading and please review! And I do hope you'll stay with me throughout the whole thing! **

**P.S: This isn't a sequel to my other story, I Was Wrong. It's not even done yet! Oh noes!**


End file.
